RyuseiRanger19
is the 19th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 68th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Gothic pretends to be high school student, but after the RyuseiRangers realize its a trick, she separates from the boys by sending Tsubaki in alternate dimension. She then spreads Harmony of Grief all throughout the land, knowing they will be unable to stop them without Tsubaki. Synopsis While reflecting on past battles, Gothic comes up with a new plan to defeat the RyuseiRangers. Gothic captures Telemachus and Eurycleia in a cage and impersonates her in front of Tsubaki. Tsubaki realizes Gothic's true identity right away because of her necklace, and her and the boys try to find a way to get Gothic to lead them to the real self. But Tsubaki and Daisuke disagree on ways to handle the situation. Gothic ends up trapping Tsubaki in different dimension so she can't transform with aura, and releases the two Nightmare Fukisokushas, Blizzard Wolfang and Blaze Heatnix, to spread grief over the city. The RyuseiRangers shows up and uses their power-up skills to stall for time, saying they are still a friends to Tsubaki, but if a new RyuseiRangers were to appear, then they would reconsider joining them. Daisuke's song and aura reach Tsubaki's heart and she able to break free of the dimension. She transforms, and even though they're still fighting, are able to defeat two Fukisokushas. This causes a reaction to Tsubaki's SeiChanReflect teleported them to the Gothic's hidden base, separated Tsubaki and Daisuke from the boys, Telemachus and Eurycleia. Finding out that her base is source for the Harmony of Grief, Tsubaki and Daisuke headed to the altar where King Odysseus, his wife Queen Penelope and their kids were trapped in the cage of grief. Daisuke saw Gothic is going to kill them and drives with a punch into her face, revealed to be a man in lolita dress with a heinous-looking demon. After everyone rejoin Tsubaki and Daisuke, they confronts Gothic, who Odysseus said that the man was Niewial's demon creation who spreads Harmony of Grief all over the world in order to free Trivia, queen of the underworld. Wanting to kill them and claim all Saint Cards for the master's plan, Gothic transforming into the Dark RyuseiRanger. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Hiryu Hakkeishou **Hiryu Hienretsuha **Ryusei Kashoku Geki *It is shown that Tsubaki can only transform when aura reaches into her heart. *The RyuseiRangers meets Queen Penelope for the first time. *It is revealed that Gothic's true gender is a man dressed as a girl with demonic look. *Tsubaki learned that Gothic was Lord Niewial's creation and about Trivia for the first time. *Gothic transforms into Dark RyuseiRanger using Harmony of Grief and Dark Saint Card. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Gothic *Blackgate *Thrash *Maester Scarve *Lord Nieiwal *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Blizzard Wolfang and Blaze Heatnix Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Ikki *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Twinkle Romance Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monsters are Blue Lily Waitress and Sweet Pink Magical Girl. **'Disguise Coord used': None *Gothic's theme song, Beyond the Black Moon -Gothic's Hymn-, and Daisuke's theme song, I stand toward the starry sky, were played during the episode for the second time. *This is the third episode to have two Fukisokushas. *This is the first time the villain could transform using the same powers as the RyuseiRangers. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime